hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Karelia
Karelia (カレリア, Kareria; Karjala) is a fanmade character in the Hetalia Axis Powers anime series. She represents the Republic of Karelia, and the Nationalist Karelia. '''She is the sister of Finland and half-sister of the Eastern Slavs. Her birthday is '''January 17, and her human name is Elena Remshu, '''Lena for short. '''Appearance Karelia has long ashen hair, and wears it in a braid, sometimes styled with a white hat. She wears a blue military dress with a white apron, resembling the traditional military uniforms for women in World War Two. She stands at around 168 cm (5'5). She has turquoise eyes. Her skin is very pale due to the cold temperatures of her country. Personality Karelia, unlike her brother, has a short temper, which she tried to contain until World War Two, which created a dark period for her and her personality. Because of this, she does not filter what she says, so she can end up hurting someone unintentionally. During the time when she lived in Imperial Russia, she was very calm and reserved, sometimes coming off as cold. She often complains about the bad conditions in her territory, and tends to come off as bitter. Despite this, Karelia can be very kind and at times, even nurturing. She likes to look back at the past and is shown to be very nostalgic. She feels like she relates to Karelian mythology, and enjoys talking about it with Finland. She has a deep love for rye bread and milk tea, that making up most of what she eats. Relationships Russia When they were children, Russia and Karelia were forced apart by the Golden Horde, leaving Karelia with the Nordics until the rise of Imperial Russia. She fought on the side of Russia in the Finnish War, as she understood that Sweden would lose. She found it relaxing that someone else, that being Russia, is taking care of her finances and military, so she stays with Russia to this day. Although she enjoys her brother's company, she is irritated by the fact that he is tried to erase the Karelian roots of her people, as well as their uniqueness. Finland Finland is Karelia's full-blood brother, as they are both Finno-Ugric countries. They have a lot in common, although their political views and personalities are different. They stayed together from when they were children until the collapse of the Russian Empire. Both like to host and attend culture festivals. Finland wanted Karelia to become an independent country with him, but she refused, as she felt that it was too much responsibility. Estonia Since they, too share Finno-Ugric ancestry, Estonia is like a cousin for Karelia. She made remarks that his country's climate is the one she likes the most, and enjoys spending time in his nation's cities. They have made plans to connect their countries more, as they have not interacted much after the fall of the Soviet Union. Sweden When Karelia was very young, her lands were split between Russia and Sweden, this causing a feeling of dislike towards Sweden that was kept up until she and Finland joined the Russian Empire. Ever since then, she began to lose the dislike towards Sweden, and now the two have a few cruise routes between their countries. Marukite Chikuyuu Hey hey папа, could I have some rye bread! Hey hey мама, hey hey мама! I can't forget the taste, Of the Sultsina I ate before! Draw a circle,that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Karelia, that's me! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Looking closely, there's Earth! It is certainly the Earth! Karelia, that's me! Ah, a glorious world, That can be seen with a swipe of a brush Even though it gets chilly at my place Feel free to visit me anytime! "I'm not fully independant yet, but I can take care of myself just fine!" Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Karelia, that's me! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Suddenly, there's Earth! Clap your hands, there's Earth! Karelia, that's me! Ah, take it out of the oven, Karjalanpiirakat is truly delicious (You can have any topping you want, yes!) My roads may not be the be the best But I'll fix that too! Hey, hey, брат, give me каларуока! While you're at it, сестра2, make sure it's hot! Oi, oi, дедушка3, Conflict is very rare. es, yes, малыш4 "Enjoy yourself here!" Hey hey папа, could I have some rye bread! Hey hey мама, hey hey мама! I can't forget the taste, Of the Sultsina I ate before! I speak both Russian and Finnish, but that is my advantage! Hey hey папа, could I have some rye bread! Hey hey мама, hey hey мама! I can't forget the taste, Of the Sultsina I ate before!Ah, a glorious world, That can be seen with a swipe of a brush, Even though it gets chilly at my place Feel free to visit me anytime! Ah, throughout the world, Sleeps the recipe of happiness If you are unsure of where to visit! I will always welcome you! Trivia * It has been said that her skin is always cold due to the cold temperatures in her country * Before the Russian Revolution, she was completely dependent on Russia, and didn't know how to do many things herself. That changed during the Soviet Union. * Karelia is lactose intolerant * She isn't as religious as people think she is, even if churches make up most of the tourist attractions in her country. * Her last name comes from a famous Karelian storyteller, Maria Remshu. Maria was one of the few humans Karelia was close with. She told stories of all sorts, and they fascinated Karelia. After Maria's death in 1943, Karelia took on her last name. __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ Category:Europe Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Micronation Category:Slavic Category:Allies Category:APH